Snow Rain
by YJSexolf
Summary: Seseorang yang tak bisa dipersalahkan oleh hukum maupun tuhan. Tak ada yang berhak menghakiminya meski kesalahan yang ia lakukan membuat seorang tak lagi bernyawa.


Tittle: Snow Rain Oneshoot  
Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae and other  
Genre: sad, brothership, tragedy

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan tinggal bersama ummamu Hae?"  
Namja berusia 18 tahun bernama Hae atau Cho Donghae itu menggangguk semangat sambil tersenyum lebar "Ne appa, mian sejak kalian bercerai saat aku masih kecil, aku sudah lupa bahkan dengan wajah umma, aku juga merindukan seseorang itu appa!"  
Saat ini, kedua namja berbeda usia sedang berdiri di sebuah rumah elite kawasan Gangnam. Rumah ini adalah rumah ibu kandung seorang Cho Donghae. 15 tahun lalu saat Donghae berusia 2 tahun, appa dan ummanya bercerai, karena suatu alasan. Selama 15 tahun inipun ia bahkan tak pernah berkomunikasi apalagi bertemu ummanya. Dan lagi tuan Cho akan menikah lagi, jadi ia berpikir inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menetap bersama umma dan seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

'Cklek' seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu keluar dari dalam rumah itu. "Kalian sudah datang! Omo! Younghwanie inikah Donghae kecil kita, kau sudah jadi namja tampan sayang. Umma sangat merindukanmu!" Yeoja itu nyonya Lee, langsung memeluk sosok Donghae sekilas.  
"Ne umma, aku juga sangat merindukan umma. Aku bahkan tak menyangka ummaku secantik ini."  
Entah Donghae yang salah bicara atau apa, yang jelas sekarang ummanya tengah menatapnya tajam.  
"Um-umma, ada apa?" Tanya Donghae takut.  
Nyonya Lee menggeleng dan tersenyum aneh "Tidak ada sayang. Ayo masuk! Kau juga Younghwanie." entah pikiran Donghae saja atau memang suara itu bernada perintah.  
"Ah mianhe Hanna-ya, aku harus mempersiapkan pernikahanku besok. Permisi! Kau baik-baik disini Hae."  
"Mianhe appa, aku tidak akan menghadiri pernikahan appa" Donghae memang sedikit tidak setuju dengan pernikahan appanya.  
"Gwenchana Hae-ya, appa mengerti."Tuan Cho langsung pergi setelah membungkuk sejenak.  
Sejenak nyonya Lee termenung hingga.. "Umma ayo masuk, aku ingin bermanja-manja dengan umma!" Donghae memang tipe ramaja yang supel dan suka dimanja orang terdekatnya. Sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah dekat dengan siapa saja.  
"Ne, kajja!" Nyonya Lee masuk lebih dulu.  
Perasaan Donghae saja atau memang nyata adanya. Dari luar rumah itu nampak megah bak rumah impian. Namun ketika kau masuk didalamnya, suasananya begitu dingin dan mencekam. Nampak debu bertebaran dimana-mana. Rumah ini nampak tak terurus.

"Umma, dimana Kyunie?" Tanya Donghae ketika sudah memasuki kamar barunya di rumah ini.  
"Kyunie siapa sayang? Tidak ada yang bernama seperti itu disini."  
"Tidak mungkin umma tidak mengenalnya, bahkan aku yang baru berusia 2 tahun saat itu ingat bahwa aku punya seorang Dongsaeng, umma!"  
"Dongsaengmu? Kyuhyun maksudmu Hae-ya?"  
"Ne umma"  
"Dia..." nyonya Lee tampak ragu.  
"Kenapa umma?"  
"...sudah mati" nyonya Lee berujar tenang disertai senyuman aneh dibibirnya.  
"Mwo? Tidak mungkin, umma bohongkan?" Air mata kini telah membasahi pipi Donghae. Impiannya untuk bertemu sang dongsaeng hilang sudah. Ketika ummanya mengatakan kebenaran yang menyakitkan.  
Nyonya Lee berjalan menuju Donghae dan memeluknya "Sudahlah Hae, dongsaengmu sudah lama mati. Lagi pula aku sendiri yang meng.."  
"Apa umma?" Donghae masih terisak dipelukan ummanya.  
Nyonya Lee tertawa "Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa Hae-ya," posisinya yang memeluk Donghae membuatnya dengan jelas melihat leher putih Donghae dan entah karena dorongan apa nyonya Lee menggigit leher Donghae.  
"AKH..." Donghae melepaskan pelukan itu."Apa umma baru saja menggigitku?" Tanya Donghae pada ummanya, saat ia merasakan ada yang menggigit lehernya.  
Nyonya Lee tertawa "Mana mungkin sayang. Haha...kau pikir ummamu ini vampir huh? Sudahlah istirahatlah, kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton film vampir hingga terbawa ke dunia nyata. Jja! Tidurlah pangeran tampan!" Nyonya Lee mencium kening Donghae sekilas kemudian pergi.

Donghae meraba lehernya sendiri. Jelas teraba disana ada sebuah bekas gigitan. "Ada apa dengan umma? Rumah ini dan semua perilakunya membuatku aneh." Kata Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Diapun mengamati kamarnya. Kamar itu luas, sedikit berdebu dan berantakan. Kelihatannya sudah lama tak dihuni. Donghae melihat ke arah nakas. Sebuah foto disana menarik perhatiannya "Eoh, foto siapa ini?" Di foto itu terlihat foto yeoja muda yang Donghae yakini adalah ummanya terlihat sedang menggendong buntalan kecil yang ia yakini adalah dongsaeng yang tak pernah bisa ia temui lagi. Ummanya terlihat tersenyum tulus dan menenangkan. Berbeda dengan senyum yang dilihatnya tadi, begitu aneh dan terkesan mengerikan. Walau begitu, ia tak boleh berpikiran buruk pada ummanya bukan?

.

'Plakk' 'Plak' 'Bough' 'Duk' "AYO BERTERIAK ANAKKU!" Suara tamparan, pukulan dan makian menggema keras disebuah ruangan yang terlihat lusuh itu. Tampak seorang namja berpakaian lusuh sedang dipukuli oleh yeoja yang tampaknya adalah ummanya. Tangan namja itu diikat menggantung pada tiang dibelakangnya. Tubuh itu sudah dipenuhi memar dan luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Wajahnya sudah pias, karena terlalu sakit dan kehilangan banyak darah melalui luka-lukanya. Yeoja itu tampak mengambil ikat pinggang dan mulai memcambuk tubuh namja itu dengan ikat pinggang itu. 'Ctarr' 'ctarr' Hanya suara cambukan yang terdengar, tak ada teriakan atau rintihan sakit dari namja itu. Namja itu tampak kosong dengan mata yang senantiasa memandang sendu ummanya. Berharap ummanya akan menghentikan penyiksaan terhadap dirinya. "TERIAKLAH ANAKKU SAYANG! KAU TAHU AKU TAK AKAN BERHENTI SEBELUM MENDENGAR KAU BERTERIAK!" Yeoja itu benar-benar nampak seperti orang kelainan jiwa. Tak puas sebelum mendengar teriak kesakitan anaknya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari balik dress hitamnya. Dan mulai menggores kulit namja itu dengan ujung pisau itu. "Akhh...um-ma..sa-kit..." yeoja itu tersenyum puas.

.

"Emmh..." Donghae menggeliat pelan tatkala suara berisik dari alarm disampingnya mengganggu tidurnya. "Uh... Dingin sekali, jam berapa ini?" Diedarkan pandangnya ke nakas disamping ranjangnya, melihat dan mematikan suara berisik jam weker yang terpajang disana.

Cuaca memang sangat dingin mengingat akan memasuki musim dingin. Donghae melakukan peregangan kecil. Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Umma..." Donghae berteriak memanggil ummanya saat dilihatnya tak ada siapa siapa di rumah mewah ini. "Umma...ishh kenapa sepi sekali sih!" Sepertinya melihat-lihat rumah ummanya tak masalah. Kemarin ia tak sempat melakukannya.

"Astaga benarkah aku tersesat? Kenapa rumah ini begitu membingungkan?" Rutuk Donghae saat ia merasa tersesat di rumah barunya. Rumah ini penuh dengan lorong-lorong panjang kurang pencahayaan. Dengan ruangan-ruangan yang hampir mirip juga pintu yang serupa membuat siapa saja akan tersesat jika tak terbiasa. Juga tak ada jendela untuk akses melihat keluar.

"Aish sepertinya aku sudah melewatinya!"  
"Belok kanan atau kiri, aduh aku bingung"  
"Lapar sekali, tuhan bantu aku!"  
"Akh...aku menyerah!"  
Rutukan-rutukan itu mengiringi langkah Donghae menyusuri lorong panjang hingga tiba diujung lorong itu. Satu-satunya lorong yang buntu ditemui Donghae. "Aneh sekali, apa ini ujung lorong, pintu apa itu?" dengan takut-takut Donghae mendekat perlahan dan menyentuh pintu misterius itu. Pintu yang hanya setinggi 1 meter dari lantai tampak terbuat dari besi tua berkarat dengan sarang laba-laba disana-sini. 'Krek' Donghae reflek memundurkan langkahnya ketika pintu itu sedikit bergerak. "Si-SIAPA ITU?" suara Donghae sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Pintu itu terbuka semakin lebar kemudian sesosok yeoja berambut panjang terurai sedang menunduk, perlahan keluar dari pintu kecil itu dengan merangkak. Tampak yeoja itu berbalut dress hitam dengan kedua tangan bersimbah darah. Donghae dengan segera bersembunyi dibalik pintu sebuah ruangan didekatnya. Sengaja sedikit membukanya untuk mengintip.

Mata Donghae membelalak ketika sosok yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Yeoja itu adalah ummanya. 'Apa yang dilakukan umma ditempat ini' inner Donghae. "A.." hampir saja Donghae berteriak ketika dilihatnya ummanya sedang menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu. Kemudian ummanya beranjak pergi, dengan perlahan Donghae mengikuti ummanya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian sampai di sebuah ruangan. Ia melihat ummanya masuk ke ruangan itu. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka hingga Donghae dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan ummanya didalam. Dan untuk kedua kalinya mata Donghae membelalak, melihat ruangan itu penuh dengan kantong darah dan sekarang dengan santai ummanya sedang meminum darah dari salah satu kantong itu. 'Astaga umma, umma benar-benar tidak waras, apa umma belum sembuh? dan apa yang dilakukan umma didalam ruangan tadi'

Meski Donghae terkejut mengetahui ini namun ia sepertinya akan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ada satu hal yang harus ia ketahui.

.

.  
"Akh... !" Seorang namja dengan tubuh penuh luka mencoba bangkit dari lantai kamarnya yang dingin. "Ukh...sss...sakit..seka-li..." suara lirih itu mengalun begitu pelan di kamarnya yang kecil ini. Ah tidak ini bukan kamar tidur, melainkan kamar penyiksaan untuknya. Kamar ini begitu kotor dan lusuh, bau amis dan anyir darah dimana-mana juga udara yang pengap karena hanya ada lubang kecil sebagai ventilasi udara. Hanya ada kasur lantai tipis tak layak pakai tempatnya membaringkan diri. Juga kamar mandi kecil tak layak. Selebihnya hanya ada alat-alat yang digunakan ummanya untuk menyiksanya.

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi pucat penuh lebam itu. Ia tak pernah mau menangis apalagi berteriak kesakitan dihadapan ummanya, ia tak ingin membuat ummanya terlihat seperti orang jahat yang menganiaya anaknya sendiri jika ia berteriak kesakitan meski kenyataanya begitu adanya. Ia juga manusia, hatinya sakit jika diperlakukan seperti binatang oleh ummanya sendiri. Meski ia tak bisa menyerahkan kesalahan pada ummanya. Ia tahu, kejiwaan ummanya terganggu, ummanya seorang psikopat dalam istilah psikologi. Bukankah orang dengan kejiwaan terganggu tak bisa dipersalahkan dimata hukum bahkan dimata tuhan. Dan ia tak pernah tega untuk melawan dan menyerahkan ummanya kerumah sakit jiwa seperti yang dilakukan harabeojinya dulu. Jadi ia dengan rela menyerahkan tubuhnya dianiaya dari pada membuat ummanya memasuki tempat yang bahkan tidak membuatnya sembuh namun makin parah kejiwaannya. Sungguh sebenarnya ia bisa melarikan diri kapanpun ia mau. Pintu itu tak pernah terkunci sebenarnya. Hanya saja ia tak pernah memiliki tenaga untuk melarikan diri setelah ummanya melakukan penyiksaan terhadapnya.

"Akh..." tubuh lemah penuh luka it kembali rebah dilantai kotor dan dingin. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Ia kehilangan banyak darah. "Cho...Kyu-hyun, kau...ha-rus...ber-tahan" tak lama setelah itu, namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun terpejam, tak sadarkan diri.

.

"Umma ada keperluan, mungkin umma akan pulang agak lama. Kau jaga rumah ne?"  
"Ne umma. Hati-hati di jalan" Donghae melambaikan tangannya.  
"Ne" nyonya Lee pergi menaiki mobilnya.  
"Ini saatnya" Donghae segera beranjak kedalam rumah.

"Aishh benarkah ini, aku lupa jalan menuju ruangan itu." Donghae mengacak rambutnya kesal. Pasalnya dari tadi ia tak juga menemukan ruangan aneh itu. Ia merasa berputar-putar mengelilingi ruang yang sama. "Sekarang belok kekanan atau kiri?" Tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah kekiri. Semoga keberuntungan berpihak padaku." Harap Donghae.

"Akhirnya ketemu! Apakah aku berani? Ya Cho Donghae harus berani." Donghae mensugesti dirinya agar tidak takut. Dengan perlahan Donghae berjalan menuju pintu kecil itu. "Uhh berat sekali!" Keluh Donghae saat mencoba membuka pintu besi itu. 'Kreek' "Akhirnya terbuka" Donghae mencoba merangkak untuk masuk ke pintu kecil itu. Mata Donghae membelalak lebar ketika ia sudah berada didalam ruangan itu. Ruang itu sempit dan kotor, bau darah mengering tercium jelas di indra penciumannya. Diedarkan pandangnya "Omo! Ada mayat!" Pekik Donghae saat melihat seseorang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai dengan baju kotor dan tubuh penuh luka. "Ya tuhan! Ya tuhan!" Donghae merapalkan itu berkali-kali.

Dengan keberanian seadanya Donghae mendekati sosok yang tergeletak itu. Dia menatap wajah sosok itu lama, entah mengapa rasanya ia sangat familiar dengan wajah itu meski dihiasi lebam disana-sini "Dia masih hidup" ujar Donghae ketika menyadari sosok itu masih bernafas. Dengan segera Donghae mengangkat sosok itu dan menidurkannya dikasur lantai tipis yang ada disana. "Siapa kau kenapa ada disini? Dan apa hubungannya dengan umma. Apa darah ditangan umma kemarin dari luka ini?" Donghae melihat bekas luka memanjang dan cukup dalam dilengan sosok itu. Ia mencari-cari kamar mandi. Ia butuh air untuk membersihkan luka-luka ini kemudian mengobatinya. "Ah ketemu!" Donghae melihat ada kamar mandi kecil disudut ruangan. Dengan segera ia mengambil air dengan baskom kecil yang ada disana. "Apa tidak ada kain disini, atau baju ganti?" Baru Donghae sadari di ruangan sempit ini begitu kosong. Hanya ada kasur lantai yang tipis juga..."Ya tuhan! Ruang ini benar-benar seperti ruang penyiksaan!" Donghae melihat ada tiang dengan tali menggantung, cambuk, pisau kecil dan alat-alat penyiksaan lainnya. Alat-alat inikah yang digunakan ummanya untuk menyiksa namja yang sedang terbaring itu. Baskom yang dibawa Donghae tumpah, air matanya mengalir. Meski ia tahu ummanya dulu seorang psikopat, ia tak menyangka ummanya tega melakukan penyiksaan kepada namja yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya. Setahunya ummanya sudah sembuh saat harabeoji atau appa dari ummanya merehabilitasi ummanya di rumah sakit jiwa. Namun apa kenyataannya, bahkan ia rasa kejiwaan ummanya semakin parah jika melihat bukti ini. "Hiks...apa umma juga yang.. hiks... membunuh Kyunie hiks..." pikiran buruk mulai menhampiri Donghae. Tanpa Donghae ketahui sosok yang terbaring itu membuka mata, namun ia tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya akibat lemas yang masih melandanya. Dia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah.

"Donghae sayang apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Nyonya Lee masuk keruangan ini dengan senyum mengerikan tersungging dibibirnya. Tubuh Donghae gemetar takut, tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak saat ummanya semakin merapat dan mulai mengelus wajahnya pelan. "Kau takut sayang? Jangan takut pada umma, hanya umma yang kau punya sekarang." Nyonya Lee memeluk tubuh gemetar Donghae dan menggigit leher putranya keras hingga berdarah. Donghae sedikit berdesis merasakan perih dilehernya, dengan sekuat tenaga Donghae mendorong ummanya hingga pelukan ummanya terlepas. "Um-umma... a-apa maksud umma?"  
"Kau tahu Hae sayang, umma baru saja membunuh appamu bersama yeoja sialan calon istrinya. Mereka akan menikah, kau tahu bukan ummamu ini masih sangat mencintai appamu. DAN HANYA KARENA AKU DIVONIS KELAINAN JIWA APPAMU MENCERAIKANKU! Dia harus mati jika dia tidak menjadi milikku" mata nyonya Lee berapi-api menahan amarah.  
"Um-ma...hiks... kau tega umma...hiks..tega, a-pa umma juga yang..hiks... mem-bunuh Kyunie.. hiks..." air mata Donghae semakin mengalir deras.

'PLAK' Nyonya Lee menampar Donghae keras hingga sudut bibirnya robek.  
"Um-umma..."  
"KAU BERPIKIR UMMA MEMBUNUH DONGSAENGMU SENDIRI HUH!"  
"J-jadi...umma..."  
"Umma tidak membunuh dongsaengmu..." nyonya Lee menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang sosok yang terbaring itu.  
"Haha...umma hanya sedikit menyiksanya sayang. Kau ingin bertemu dengan dongsaengmu bukan? Orang yang baru saja kau tolong itu adalah dongsaengmu." Sambil tertawa nyonya Lee menunjuk Kyuhyun, sosok yang terbaring itu.  
"Umma! Ke-kenapa...hiks... umma membohongiku?" Tangis Donghae seakan tak dapat dihentikan ketika mengingat kondisi mengenaskan sosok yang ia tolong ternyata dongsaengnya sendiri.  
"Umma hanya tidak ingin kau tahu. Baiklah karena kau sudah tahu segalanya, umma juga ingin umm...sedikit bermain denganmu Hae sayang."

Inikah hyungnya, sosok yang baru saja menolongnya. Kyuhyun hanya diberitahu oleh harabeojinya kalau ia memiliki seorang hyung. Saat itu ia tinggal bersama harabeojinya karena ummanya direhabilitasi di rumah sakit jiwa. Mendengar kata 'bermain' terucap dari bibir sang umma membuat Kyuhyun panik. Kyuhyun tahu betul apa yang dimaksud dengan bermain menurut ummanya. Ummanya akan melakukan penyiksaan terhadap hyungnya, sama seperti yang dialaminya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya. "Um-umma, andwe jangan lakukan itu pada hyung, lakukan padaku saja jebal!" Lirih Kyuhyun, dengan langkah terhuyung ia mencoba mendekati hyungnya. "Kyunie.." Donghae segera memeluk Kyuhyun saat tubuh itu hampir saja terjatuh. "Hiks..Kyunie mianhe, maafkan hyung karena tak tahu kau diperlakukan seperti ini oleh umma hiks..." Donghae menangis tersedu, ia bahagia karena bisa memeluk dongsaengnya seperti ini.  
Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Donghae "Ani, hyung sama sekali tidak salah, hyungie...aku...senang...bisa...bertemu dengan-mu" tubuh itupun melemas dengan mata perlahan tertutup. Sungguh ia masih ingin bangun dan meindungi hyungnya. Namun tubuhnya sudah pada batasnya. Ia mulai merasa dingin disekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasa inilah batas waktunya.  
"Kyunie...bangun saeng, jebal" Donghae menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Namun sayang tubuh itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.  
"Haah senang sekali bisa melihat kedua putraku saling berpelukan seperti ini. Bolehkah umma ikut?"  
"Um-umma" Donghae ketakutan melihat ummanya mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang masih berlumur darah dari balik bajunya, ia memposisikan diri untuk melindungi Kyuhyun yang masih dalam pelukannya. Sungguh ia ingin sekali membawa Kyuhyun lari dari sini dan memasukkan ummanya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Namun ia melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yg sudah setengah sekarat, tak akan ada harapan untuk hidup dongsaengnya. Dan satu kenyataan bahwa appanya sudah mati ditangan ummanya. Membuatnya memutuskan satu hal, mati bersama dongsaengnya kelihatannya jalan terbaik yang dipilihnya.

Nyonya Lee sedikit menjilat darah pada pisau itu sambil berjalan pelan menuju kedua putranya dan 'Jleb' 'jleb' suara tusukan bertubi-tubi itu terdengar di ruangan sempit itu. Meninggalkan kedua raga tak utuh dengan posisi salah satu memeluk yang lain. Bersamaan dengan salju pertama musim dingin turun mengantarkan jiwa kedua kakak beradik ke tempat yang lebih baik. Salju yang menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa ini. Meskipun di dunia mereka hanya dipertemukan sebentar. Namun tuhan akan membuat mereka bersama selamanya. Di sebuah tempat yang hanya ada kebahagiaan, tanpa rasa sakit dan tempat dimana mereka akan dipersatukan dengan dengan jiwa-jiwa yang telah berpisah dengan raga.

End...


End file.
